


Оттепель

by iampolza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Четыре года, четыре Дня святого Валентина, за которые для Гэвина Рида и RK900 многое изменилось.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 14





	Оттепель

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [Диттмару](https://ficbook.net/authors/8438) за бетинг.  
> Написано на [DBH VALENTINE EVENT](https://twitter.com/DbhEvent). К фику есть потрясающие арты от [voronwy](https://twitter.com/voronwy/status/1360936393699131392), [Лимонный Сыч](https://twitter.com/lemonowl1/status/1361594251621056514), [Vremya Vozduha](https://twitter.com/VVozduha/status/1361009959174090753) и NopeNorel (ссылка будет добавлена позже).
> 
> Предупреждения: упоминание самоубийства, нецензурная лексика.

**14.02.2039**

Снег шёл так густо, что не спасал даже капюшон, всё лицо было мокрым. Очертания людей и предметов вокруг едва угадывались. Посреди плотной молочной дымки Гэвин различал только широкую ленту реки по правую руку от себя — снежинки таяли, едва касаясь потока воды. Под ногами хрустела мелкая галька.

Миллер стоял над телом, зябко кутаясь в куртку.

— Ну, что у нас тут? — спросил его Гэвин вместо приветствия.

— Парень, лет двадцать. С моста, что ли, прыгнул. 

— Думаешь, самоубийца?

— Да кто ж их разберёт. Только что тело достали. Парочка какая-то заметила его в воде, когда гуляла по набережной. Вот подарочек-то, а?

Гэвин присел на корточки и откинул в сторону плёнку, которой был накрыт труп. Слой снега тут же мокрым пластом съехал с неё на землю. Утопленник и впрямь выглядел молодо. Волосы прилипли к лицу, ресницы и брови склеились от инея. Никаких ранений и видимых повреждений не было. Гэвин тут же хмуро начал гадать, как долго ему сегодня придётся выслушивать чужие причитания: узнать, что твоего сына вытащили из ледяной реки в День всех влюблённых — тот ещё бонус к празднику.

— Удалось опознать?

— Да куда там!.. Минут пятнадцать назад достали, говорю же.

Гэвин обернулся.

— Эй, Девятка! 

Из снежной завесы вышел андроид: ровная поступь, расправленные плечи, контрастный чёрно-белый пиджак. Диод на виске мерцал жёлтым. В отличие от людей вокруг, Девятка не пытался закрыться от снега — тот лип к его лицу, тут же расплываясь водой по щекам. Кожа влажно блестела в свете фонарей.

— Примерное время смерти — семь часов…

— Опознать можешь? — перебил Гэвин.

— Уильям Руссо, двадцать четыре года. 

— Семья?

— Родители и старшая сестра. Вам нужны контактные данные? Я должен сделать запрос в базу.

— Валяй, — поднимаясь, сказал Гэвин. — Дай знать, как ответ придёт. И найди пока какие-нибудь его соцсети через распознавание лиц, пригодится. 

— Надеешься зацепки там отыскать? — подал голос Миллер.

— И это тоже. Но вообще хочу понять, можно ли сначала заявиться к его сестре, а не к предкам. Те, кто моложе, обычно лучше справляются с потрясениями. И на разговор выходят охотнее.

— На каких данных вы основываетесь, детектив? — с сомнением поинтересовался Девятка. 

В голосе у него послышался намёк на эмоции, но выражение лица ничуть не изменилось. Все вокруг едва могли держать глаза открытыми из-за снега, Девятка же почти не моргал. Он стоял рядом с трупом, явно не ощущая ни холода, ни сочувствия. Гэвин скривился.

— На этих, — он постучал пальцем себе по виску. — Почти как Википедия, но с офлайн-доступом и только для меня. Но ты не отвлекайся, мы сюда не болтать приехали. Что ещё скажешь про нашего парня?.. Я не вижу на теле следов борьбы.

Девятка кивнул.

— Я тоже. Он сам прыгнул в реку. Скорее всего, с моста Амбассадор — если мои расчёты верны. 

— Классика. Умер от удара о воду?

— Нет. И не от утопления, насколько я могу судить. Самая вероятная причина смерти — обморожение.

— Хреново, — присвистнул Миллер. — Вот и поплавал в феврале, дурачина.

Гэвин снова посмотрел на лежащее в снегу тело. Разум тут же привычно начал накидывать гипотезы: безответная любовь, ссора?.. Вот она, работа полицейских в лучшем своём проявлении: для всех остальных людей праздники — это радостная пора обмена подарками, для Гэвина же — очередной повод мёрзнуть под снегом, стоя рядом с мертвяком. 

Это был не первый его труп на День святого Валентина. Даже не первый самоубийца. Любовь — это всё сказочки для детей, на деле ничто так не выкашивает людей, как страсть и ревность. Как там обычно говорят в свадебных клятвах, _«пока смерть не разлучит нас»?_ Это всегда происходит быстро, Гэвину ли не знать — за годы службы он насмотрелся на такое дерьмо, что шоколадки в виде сердец и валентинки вызывают у него лишь снисходительный смех. В отличие от купидоновых стрел, у смерти никогда не бывает осечек. 

— Нам всё равно надо исключить вариант с доведением до самоубийства, так что по-любому придётся наведаться к родственникам, чтобы поболтать. Ну, что там с соцсетями? Нашёл?

Девятка подошёл ближе и встал так, чтобы заслонить Гэвина от снега — будто бы случайно, но тот всё равно заметил. Диод коротко вспыхнул жёлтым, и рабочий планшет откликнулся виброоповещением. Гэвин снял блокировку, перешёл по ссылке. На экране от его прикосновений остались капли талой воды. Девятка протянул руку и быстро пролистал профиль инстаграма до нужной фотографии.

— Это его сестра, Эмили Руссо. У них много совместных снимков, и они часто обменивались сообщениями. Должно быть, были близки.

— Прелестно. Как считаешь, громко будет рыдать, когда узнает про брата? 

— У меня недостаточно данных для достоверного прогноза.

— Ну что же, скоро и так выясним. 

Снег всё не унимался. Труп снова накрыли плёнкой, и её мгновенно засыпало. Миллеру пришлось позвонить в морг ещё раз и приказным тоном попросить поторопиться. Гэвин хотел было закурить, но обнаружил, что забыл сигареты в бардачке. Чтобы чем-то занять себя, он принялся бесцельно блуждать взглядом сначала по водной глади, затем по гальке под ногами. Потом он почему-то посмотрел на напарника. Того совершенно не смущали ни ветер, ни холод, и всё же из-за густого снегопада волосы намокли, упав на глаза. Девятка откинул их назад выверенным, почти картинным жестом. Из-за голубоватого свечения диода цвет глаз в полумраке казался ещё ярче.

Красивый, чёрт побери. Даже жалко, что машина.

Гэвин работал с ним бок о бок чуть больше месяца и всё никак не мог привыкнуть. 

Девятка был и похож, и не похож на остальных андроидов. Пока все новоиспечённые девианты всячески кичились своей человечностью, напоминая о ней при каждом удобном случае, RK900 большую часть времени молчал, сторонясь шумных коллег и не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом. Он так и не выбрал себе имя, но откликался на номер модели и глупое прозвище, которое Гэвин ему дал. Он отвечал лишь тогда, когда к нему обращались. Он не хранил в участке никаких личных вещей — ни фотографий у терминала, ни запасного комплекта одежды. Даже все ручки у него на столе были выданы Департаментом, и каждый вечер, закончив дежурство, Девятка убирал их обратно в ящик — словно каждая из них была реликвией, не предназначенной для чужих глаз. 

Он оживлялся только на вызовах: допросить кого-то, арестовать или просканировать — это пожалуйста, никаких проблем. Заложенные Киберлайф программы всегда срабатывали без сбоев. Девятка явно осознавал, для чего именно был создан; служба в полиции давала ему чувство принадлежности к миру и цель, а всё остальное — только запутывало. Он не пытался ни с кем подружиться, не старался никому понравиться. У него будто бы не было жизни помимо работы. Он не следил за сплетнями и не вклинивался в чужие разговоры, но и Гэвин тоже. 

У них было больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Они были не на лучшем счету у коллег: Гэвин — из-за вспыльчивости, Девятка — из-за мозолящей глаза машинности. Они оба любили свою работу больше людей. Даже сейчас, находясь в окружении других сотрудников полиции, они вдвоём стояли в стороне и молчали. Пожалуй, затянувшаяся пауза должна была напрягать, но рядом с Девяткой Гэвин никогда не чувствовал неловкости. 

Все, кто надеялся, что они порвут глотки друг другу в первую же неделю, с треском проиграли это пари — порой взаимная приязнь случается не _благодаря_ чему-то, а _вопреки._

Где-то через полчаса снег наконец-то перестал идти. Гэвин стрельнул сигарету у одного из судмедэкспертов и с наслаждением затянулся, чувствуя дрожь в замёрзших руках. Теперь с берега было видно набережную и кафешки, окна которых выходили на реку — праздничное освещение, улыбки, много радостных людей. Столики были украшены свечами и букетами. 

Гэвин снова посмотрел на Уильяма Руссо, чьё обледеневшее тело готовили к транспортировке в морг, и помрачнел. Любви нет. Приписываемых ей чудес тоже не существует.

— На улице меньше прохожих, чем обычно, — вдруг буднично заметил Девятка.

Он стоял с такой прямой спиной, что даже без диода и форменного пиджака в нём можно было бы без труда узнать андроида. 

— Пять за наблюдательность. Погода хреновая, вот все и сидят по домам да кофейням.

— Сегодня праздник.

— Да уж... У тебя есть праздничное настроение, робокоп?

RK900 покачал головой. Диод на виске окрасился в жёлтый. Гэвин ядовито усмехнулся.

— Вот и у меня нет. Может, появится, если мы выясним, что этот придурок сам решил утопиться, без помощи со стороны. Тогда быстро закроем дело и поедем по домам.

— Чем вы обычно занимаетесь после работы, детектив?

— Жду начала следующего дежурства, — он пожал плечом. — А что?

— Коннор считает, что для оптимального функционирования мне стоит больше социализироваться и найти хобби.

— И ты решил спросить совета _у меня,_ — Гэвин фыркнул, носком ботинка потушив окурок. — Сорян, жестянка. Разговоры по душам — это не по моей части.

— Что по вашей?

— Мозгоебля на все лады. 

Девятка помолчал, глядя прямо перед собой. 

— Насколько мне известно, День святого Валентина принято проводить с романтическими партнёрами. 

— Так и есть.

— Вы не сторонник данной традиции?

— Просто не хочу никого обрекать на своё общество в этот славный вечер. И вообще, типа, чтобы полюбить кого-то, надо сначала полюбить себя, все дела, — он задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. — Я проебался ещё на первом этапе. 

Девятка открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но их отвлёк подошедший офицер. 

Погода улучшилась. Стих ветер, густая снежная каша, летевшая в лицо пару часов назад, превратилась в невесомые искры, спускающиеся с неба. Ближе к ночи стало холодать, и Гэвин порадовался, что им удалось так быстро разобраться со всем на берегу. В машине Девятка вбил в навигатор адрес сестры погибшего, и механический женский голос с готовностью принялся давать указания — где повернуть и в какой ряд перестроиться на светофоре. 

Несмотря на мороз, на улицах всюду гуляли парочки и компании. У кафе и баров было оживлённо: люди стояли под фонарями и курили, целовались и смеялись. Лёгкий снежок сыпался на них, будто глиттер. Проезжая мимо, Гэвин украдкой смотрел на всё это из окна машины и чувствовал себя бесконечно далёким от атмосферы праздника. В нём не было ни радости, ни влюблённости — только холодная брезгливость, какая бывает, когда трогаешь выловленный из февральской реки труп. 

Сидящий рядом Девятка молчал всю дорогу. Гэвина тоже не тянуло поговорить. В затянувшейся между ними тишине не было тяжести, но она всё равно отдавала холодком.

У нужного дома была красивая металлическая дверь, украшенная вырезанными из картона сердцами. Из окна доносилась музыка, пахло какой-то сладкой выпечкой. После первого же звонка на крыльцо вышла девушка, кутаясь в прихваченный из дома плед.

— Мисс Руссо, — сказал Гэвин, доставая жетон. — Я детектив Рид из полиции Детройта. Очень сожалею, но ваш брат…

Девушка выслушала его до конца, хлопая глазами, а потом начала неудержимо рыдать. Девятка потянулся к ней, но она отшатнулась, пряча лицо в ладонях. 

Гэвин смотрел на чужое горе, не чувствуя совсем ничего.

_«Ну, с Днём всех влюблённых»,_ — мрачно подумал он.

**14.02.2040**

Подозреваемый снова огрызнулся: _«Я никогда не поднял бы на неё руку, вы должны поверить мне!»_ Пристальный взгляд, лежащие поверх стола руки. Интуиция Гэвина подсказывала ему, что парень не врал; Коннор, видимо, тоже считал что-то в его микромимике, а потому тут же изменил тактику. Тон голоса из угрожающе-настойчивого перешёл в спокойный, почти доверительный. Жесты стали плавными и успокаивающими. Стоя по другую сторону зеркала Гезелла и наблюдая за происходящим в допросной, Гэвин усмехнулся. Он уже понимал, куда дальше пойдёт разговор и чем всё закончится. Часто работа полицейских — это грубая сила и перестрелки, но иногда — умение тонкими манипуляциями расположить человека к себе, чтобы усыпить бдительность. 

Открылась дверь, ненадолго впустив внутрь шум участка. Ричард вошёл в полумрак комнаты и остановился рядом — так близко, что смутно захотелось сделать пару шагов в любую сторону, чтобы спастись от его присутствия. С недавних пор Гэвин постоянно чувствовал себя в ловушке, стоило им только остаться наедине. У его тревоги были учащённое дыхание, суетливые жесты и много-много желаний, которые едва удавалось прятать за подколками. Каждая пауза в разговорах казалась брешью, сквозь которую утекали возможности для чего-то большего.

— Смена закончилась шесть минут назад, — сказал Ричард, глядя в допросную.

— Да, я в курсе. Хочу дождаться развязки.

— Какие прогнозы?

— Не думаю, что он убийца. Но этот парень точно что-то знает. Cегодня наверняка не расколется, но в следующий раз — да. Надо будет вызвать его ещё.

Ричард обдумал сказанное, сверкнув жёлтым диодом.

— Я передам Коннору.

— Вообще-то, — заметил Гэвин, повернувшись к нему, — будет лучше, если ты проведёшь допрос. Коннору не хватает нажима. Этот чувак хорошо реагирует на эмоциональное давление — некоторые любят пожёстче, знаешь ли.

— _Некоторые,_ — эхом протянул Ричард, вскинув бровь.

— Захлопнись, мультиварка. Дай мне спокойно досмотреть ток-шоу. 

В комнате, прилегающей к допросной, было почти темно, свет лился только через одностороннее зеркало. Здесь вдвоём даже дышать было тесно, не то что разговаривать. Судя по тону голоса, Коннор снова перешёл в наступление, но Гэвин уже потерял нить его монолога. Он ничего не мог поделать с собой — едва только Ричард открыл дверь, фокус внимания всецело соскользнул на него. В полумраке черты его лица казались мягче, ремни от кобуры плотно обнимали за плечи. Голубой круг диода на виске ни на секунду не давал Гэвину забыть, что перед ним не человек, но в последние полгода это уже не имело никакого значения. 

Теперь RK900 звали Ричард. У него было новое имя, были документы, а у Гэвина была абсолютно ужасная привычка засматриваться на то, как он порой улыбается — остро, с вызовом, словно пытаясь обезоружить. Раньше Гэвин был уверен, что у него есть врождённый иммунитет к такого рода вещам. Ходить и баюкать свой неловкий краш, словно ноющую рану — не в его стиле, он привык прыгать в постель сразу, при первом же намёке на взаимный интерес. 

Но в этот раз на кону была работа. Ричард — единственный напарник, который продержался с Гэвином так долго. Жалко было бы разрушить это хрупкое равновесие между ними, которое далось им обоим таким трудом. 

В допросной Коннор, разочарованно поджав губы, попрощался с подозреваемым и собрал со стола папки. Гэвин покачал головой.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — он вздохнул, пытаясь сбросить с себя напряжение. — Ладно, валим. 

Ричард придержал перед ним дверь.

— Кстати, пришёл отчёт по баллистической экспертизе.

— Вот счастье-то. Не буду возиться с ним сейчас, подождёт до завтра.

— Что, есть планы на вечер?

Вопрос прозвучал легко — просто болтовня между коллегами, никакого подтекста, — но Гэвин всё равно ощутил вспышку нервного воодушевления где-то внутри.

— У меня есть кабельное и пиво. Сойдёт.

— Звучит жалко.

— Пф, иди нахуй, можно подумать, к тебе ломятся поклонники. 

— Может, и ломятся, — усмехнулся Ричард. — Мы отлично проводим время всей толпой. Заглядывай к нам на оргию как-нибудь.

— И этим ртом ты потом трогаешь улики...

В кухне участка кто-то повесил пару гирлянд с сердечками, стоящие у столиков патрульные пили кофе и смеялись, переговариваясь. По телевизору на стене крутили какое-то дурацкое шоу, в котором девушка-андроид вслепую выбирала между тремя ухажёрами.

Гэвин быстро навёл порядок на столе, принялся наматывать на шею шарф и застёгивать куртку. Ричард отряхнул несуществующие пылинки со своего пальто. Недавно Департамент полиции расширил штат сотрудников, а потому в проходе опенспейса было тесно, но, собирая вещи после дежурства, Гэвин и Ричард умудрялись не сталкиваться даже случайно — многие месяцы тренировок, тонкая сонастройка друг на друга, пришедшая с опытом.

— Ты на машине?

— Нет, с утра же гололёд был, не хотелось рисковать тачкой. 

— Можно вызвать такси.

— Ага, как же. Попробуй найди сегодня хоть одно, в котором на заднем сидении никто не сосётся. Лучше уж прогуляюсь. 

— Тогда и я тоже.

Улица встретила льдистой свежестью и светлым небом, какое бывает вечерами после снегопадов. На дорогах больше не было льда, асфальт влажно блестел от реагентов. Несмотря на позднее время, ветер с реки был тёплым. Гэвин позволил себе ослабить шарф.  
Молчание, преследующее от самых дверей участка, затянулось. Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать, и Гэвин провёл добрых пять минут, подбирая слова, пока Ричард не решил эту проблему за него. 

— О чём ты думаешь? — буднично поинтересовался он.

Гэвин спрятал улыбку в воротнике куртки. Кто-то другой первым делом спросил бы его: _«Ты окей?», «Чего это ты затих?», «Опять собираешься ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы всё обесценить?»_ Ричард же предпочитал сразу переходить к делу — будто бы хаотичное содержимое чужой головы и впрямь стоило его внимания.

— Сегодня тупой праздник. Кто вообще придумал сделать его _в феврале?_ Цветы стоят столько, что проще застрелиться. Никакого тебе неба в алмазах, только отмороженные жопы после перепихонов на улице и в машинах.

Ричард едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Зато выручка у заведений общественного питания весьма неплоха.

— Вот и я о том же. Большая и чистая любовь в очередной раз проиграла капитализму.

— Это… интересное мнение.

— У меня не бывает других.

На улицах было оживлённо. В витринах горела праздничная подсветка, всюду было много красного и розового. Каждый второй прохожий шёл с цветами. Кофейни и рестораны были забиты под завязку, и, украдкой заглядывая в окна по пути, Гэвин вдруг понял, что не ощущает привычного раздражения — наоборот, чуть ли не впервые в жизни ему смутно хотелось быть ко всему этому причастным.

Год назад он стоял на берегу промёрзшей реки, чувствуя себя чуть более живым, чем труп у него под ногами. Сейчас же Гэвин не мог разбудить в себе ни капли былого равнодушия, как ни старался. Он не мог вспомнить, каково это — не замечать Ричарда, думать о нём просто как о полезной машине под боком. Каково это — не засматриваться на то, как он едва уловимо хмурится и улыбается, как порой он слишком близко наклоняется к Гэвину во время разговора, думая, что тот не заметит. 

— Состоять с кем-то в отношениях — это сложно? 

В голосе угадывалось искреннее, почти детское любопытство. Гэвину сразу захотелось грубо отшутиться, но он подавил в себе этот порыв.

— Полный пиздец, — согласно кивнул он. — Но может быть и прикольно — когда ты ввязываешься в это с подходящим человеком. Или андроидом. Ну, ты понял.

— Звучит противоречиво.

— Так и есть. Что, боишься подкатить к кому-то и проебаться? Добро пожаловать в клуб.

— Я не был запрограммирован для такого рода вещей.

— Никто не программировал тебя быть личностью, но посмотри-ка на себя теперь.

Ричард нахмурился.

— Я ещё никогда не проваливал миссию.

— Для всего бывает первый раз. И, господи, _«миссия»?.._ Звучит не очень-то сексуально. 

— Как ещё назвать дело, в котором надеешься достичь результатов?

— Это тебе не шахматы, похуй на результат. Тут главное — получить удовольствие. Быть с тем, кого хочешь. Убедиться, что всем было норм, до того, как вылезешь из койки.

— Я не ищу отношений, которые ограничены только сексуальным аспектом.

Гэвин фыркнул, засунув руки глубже в карманы.

— Разумеется. Ты хочешь _любви._

— А ты — нет?

— Все хотят. Но это сложно, я же говорил. Далеко не всем везёт. Только избранным удаётся с ходу найти того самого _подходящего_ человека, который не сбегает после первого же проёба.

— Или андроида, — добавил Ричард, будто поддразнивая.

— Или андроида.

До места, на котором они должны были разойтись по сторонам, оставалось всего пару кварталов. Гэвин поймал себя на том, что пока не готов вернуться домой. Хотелось идти и идти вперёд, бесконечно петлять вдвоём по детройтским улицам, наслаждаясь городскими огнями. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, Ричард улыбался, мягко и задумчиво. У Гэвина вдруг возникло ощущение, будто ему с плеч сняли какую-то невыразимую тяжесть, мучившую его последние несколько часов. 

Ричард умел так; более того — только Ричард так и умел: даже не словом, а жестом и мимикой, одним своим молчанием сделать всё, чтобы Гэвину стало легче.

По дороге от участка их со всех сторон окружали сердца — в витринах, на рекламных мониторах, даже на информационных табло общественного транспорта. Все они были красными и розовыми, бьющимися, _живыми_ — словно их вырвали из чьей-то груди и выставили на всеобщее обозрение прямо под холод. Гэвин чувствовал себя примерно так же. Ему казалось, что когда он с Ричардом, все эмоции можно было считать у него с лица, будто бегущую строку. Больше не спасали ни оскорбления, ни пошлые шутки. Ему нечем было защитить себя. 

Но ему и не хотелось защищаться.

В последние месяцы он словно очнулся после комы — слишком много тревоги и сомнений, но каждое прикосновение Ричарда, каждая его многозначительная шутка задевала в нём что-то, оставляла после себя надежду вперемешку с предвкушением. Гэвину хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось. 

На нужном перекрёстке Ричард остановился и вытащил перчатки у себя из кармана. 

— Держи, — сказал он. — У тебя руки замёрзли, я же вижу.

Гэвин взял перчатки, не отрывая взгляда от чужого лица.

— Спасибо.

Ему хотелось сказать не это. Может, _«Пойдём ко мне»,_ или _«Я постоянно о тебе думаю»,_ или _«У меня и губы замёрзли, почему бы тебе не погреть их? Почему бы тебе не вжать меня в обледеневший бок остановки?»_ Но и Гэвина тоже мучали сомнения. Тот факт, что он — человек, который был личностью и умел чувствовать намного дольше девиантнувшихся машин, не играл никакой роли. Он производил впечатление того, кто ничего не боится и никогда не сомневается, но в подобных делах ему нужен был напор со стороны. Все чистосердечные признания из него приходилось выбивать с боем, прямо как из преступников.

Впрочем, интуиция подсказывала, что на этот раз долго ждать не придётся. 

— С праздником, жестянка, — сказал он, делая шаг назад. — Передавай привет своим товарищам по оргии.

Ричард засмеялся, запрокинув голову. Снег, осевший у него на волосах, взвился в воздух, поблёскивая в свете фонаря.

— С праздником, детектив. Хорошего вечера.

Уходя, Гэвин не смог подавить в себе искушение и обернулся напоследок, чтобы посмотреть Ричарду вслед. 

Перчатки и вправду согрели, будто чужие руки.

**14.02.2041**

В больничной палате пахло лекарствами и хлоркой, свет бил по глазам. Слышно было только шаги персонала в коридоре и перезвон, с которым то и дело открывались двери лифта где-то на этаже. Гэвин чувствовал себя так, будто его вырвали из собственного тела, а потом наспех втолкнули обратно в жизнь. В голове было туманно от обезболивающих. Мысли текли медленно, прямо как бесцветная жидкость в стоящей рядом с койкой капельнице.

Во рту было сухо. 

Сидящий рядом Ричард наклонился ближе и взял со столика стакан с водой.

— Пей.

Гэвин послушно прижался губами к краю стакана и сделал глоток, потом ещё один, но подавился, начал кашлять, забрызгивая простыни и подбородок. Ричард молча достал салфетку и вытер ему лицо. Движения у него были уверенными и точными, словно такие проявления заботы для полицейского андроида были в порядке вещей. Стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, Гэвин устало прошёлся ладонью по лбу. Ему не хотелось думать о том, почему помощь, полученная со стороны Ричарда, с некоторых пор перестала вызывать у него отторжение.

— Ну, какие новости? Жить-то буду?

— Будешь. Но недолго. Как только мы выйдем из больницы, я тебе сам шею сверну.

Гэвин лениво улыбнулся.

— Что, прямо на парадных ступенях, перед богом и людьми? Давай до дома потерпим, а то ведь слухи пойдут.

— Я просил тебя подождать подкрепления, — перебил Ричард. На лице застыло отсутствующее выражение. По незнанию можно было решить, что события последних часов никак его не задели, но диод то и дело мигал, перескакивая с жёлтого на красный. — Я предупредил, что у того подозреваемого было оружие. Гэвин, ты пообещал мне, что…

— Я солгал, — он вздохнул, и это болью отозвалось в простреленной груди. — Вживую ты бы меня запалил, но по рации враньё ещё прокатывает. Ладно, не кипятись. Надо же как-то развлекаться.

Ричард бросил красноречивый взгляд на капельницу.

— Если бы пуля прошла на пять сантиметров правее... — начал он, но потом просто покачал головой. — Я хочу другого напарника. У моего на лицо все признаки бредового расстройства и суицидальной идеации. 

— Даже не надейся отделаться от меня, железяка. Ты, небось, и чек потерял. Без него никто не примет меня обратно.

— Не припомню, чтобы мне выдавали чек при нашем знакомстве.

— Был так сражён моей харизмой, что всё вылетело из головы?..

Ричард наигранно вздохнул, скривившись. Они помолчали. 

— Позвать медсестру?

— Нет. Всё в норме, — Гэвин потянулся к нему, и Ричард с готовностью взял его руку в свою. — Спать хочется. И выпить.

— Могу только воды предложить.

— Давай.

Через приоткрытую дверь было видно, что на халатах у кое-кого из персонала были приколоты красные картонные сердца — должно быть, все хотели создать себе настроение, даже застряв на работе. Несмотря на раннее утро, в какой-то палате играло радио; диджей передавал чьи-то приветы и зачитывал многословные признания. За окном было темно.

Лёжа под капельницей, Гэвин позволил себе расслабиться и глубоко вздохнуть. Собственное тело казалось неуютным — сквозь пелену обезболивающих то и дело пробивались слабые отзвуки боли, по-настоящему чувствовалось только прикосновение Ричарда к его руке. 

Этот День святого Валентина сразил выстрелом в упор. Впервые за последние годы у Гэвина было с кем праздновать, и всё равно он умудрился загреметь в госпиталь в ночь на четырнадцатое февраля, за пару часов до конца смены. Это даже не несчастный случай, это закономерность — Гэвина всегда находили ножи, пули и чужие удары. Он не привык уклоняться от них, так уж вышло. 

Но именно в этот раз всё было правильно.

Подкрепление бы не успело. Подозреваемые и впрямь были очень хорошо вооружены. У Гэвина был выбор: отсиживаться в укрытии, оставив Ричарда на произвол судьбы, или отвлечь всё внимание на себя, чтобы выиграть им обоим время. Ему не пришлось раздумывать ни секунды. В моменты опасности он всегда интуитивно знал, как стоит поступить — так было и вчера.

По радио началось утреннее шоу. Ведущие первые делом поздравили слушателей с праздником. Диод Ричарда мигал красным в такт пикам на кардиограмме, бегущей по монитору у больничной койки.

— Я не буду спрашивать, зачем ты так поступил. Но в следующий раз не рискуй собой. 

— Угу. Разумеется.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я слышу, когда ты врёшь?

— Так не пори всякую чушь тогда. Лучше расскажи мне, какое лицо было у Коллинза, когда он понял, что мы первыми вычислили логово этих мудил.

Поп-культура твердит, что любовь — это валентинки, ужины при свечах и утренние поцелуи в щёку. Это фото пассии в бумажнике и ласковые прозвища друг для друга. Для Гэвина всё было не так. Его привязанность невозможно было выразить ни картонными сердцами, ни коробкой конфет; она ощущалась совсем не как бабочки в животе. Она была похожа на пулю, разрывающую мышцы; на боль от ранения, которая агонией охватывает всё тело. Когда лежишь посреди мостовой и теряешь кровь, у тебя нет времени на отрицание или торг — так и с Ричардом. 

Они были вместе чуть больше полугода, и за это время Гэвин успел смириться: да, наверное, для него это не просто увлечение. Привязанность и страсть пустили в нём корни так глубоко, что вырвать их уже можно было только с мясом, разворотив всю душу в придачу. Ласка и внимание немного сгладили острые углы, залатали трещины. Порой Гэвин смотрел на Ричарда, и ему казалось, будто его с непривычки вот-вот переломает от силы всего, что он к нему чувствует.

И всё же они не говорили об этом, потому что такие слова обычно даются даже тяжелее, чем _«выходи за меня»._ Это больше, чем дежурные признания в любви. Безумнее, чем парные татуировки. Гэвин и Ричард готовы были умереть друг за друга, потому что каждый ценил другого больше, чем самого себя — и они продолжали доказывать это день за днём, дежурство за дежурством. 

Каждый из них готов был принять на себя град выстрелов, чтобы другой спасся, но при этом они не ходили вместе по ресторанам, редко обменивались подарками и старались не нежничать на публике лишний раз. Со стороны могло показаться, что их отношения — по меньшей мере странные. Может, так оно и было, но за всей внешней отстранённостью всегда существовал второй слой.

Усмехнувшись, Гэвин сказал:

— Не парься, на мне всё заживёт, как на собаке.

Ричард услышал: _«Я ни о чём не жалею и поступлю так снова, если придётся»_. Он ответил:

— Тебе не стоило делать это ради меня.

Для Гэвина это прозвучало как: _«Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно»._

Порой они как будто параллельно вели два разных разговора, прекрасно улавливая всё, что оставалось за кадром.

— Чего ты торчишь-то тут со мной, заняться больше нечем?

_«Спасибо, что ты здесь. Мне это важно»._

— В отличие от людей, я заточен под мультизадачность. У меня всегда есть дела, но, к счастью, я могу заниматься ими, даже сидя в этом кресле и присматривая за тобой.

_«Не за что. Ты — мой приоритет, поэтому всё остальное может подождать»._

— Пф-ф, вот везуха-то. Поэтому у тебя такой скорбный вид?.. Приходится вытирать мне слюни, а на фоне ещё и отчёты Фаулеру клепать?

_«Мне до сих пор страшно принимать чью-либо помощь, потому что порой кажется, что быть слабым — стыдно. Но я рад, что рядом именно ты»._

— Отчёты хотя бы не грубят мне в ответ. 

_«Я знаю, не переживай»._

Гэвин привык язвить и упираться, резкие слова сыпались из него, как из рога изобилия, но он знал, что Ричард будет с ним, если ему станет плохо. Он проведёт ночь в госпитале, если Гэвина бросит в лихорадку, он будет менять ему повязки и следить за приёмом лекарств, когда дойдёт до этого. 

Гэвин был готов к ответному жесту. Он надеялся, что Ричард в курсе.

Они упрямо не говорили об этом, но не для всего на свете нужны были слова.

— С Днём всех влюбленных.

Слегка задремавший Гэвин вздрогнул, повернув голову. Из кармана своего помятого, грязного после событий прошедшей ночи пиджака Ричард достал такую же помятую валентинку. Красное сердечко, присыпанное блёстками — казалось, такие продавались в каждом магазине. Первое впечатление оказалось обманчиво. Внутри чересчур ровным почерком было написано: _«Розы красные, фиалки голубые, хотя ты и мудак, мне нравятся такие»._

Не сдержавшись, Гэвин захохотал, и от этого рану в груди снова дёрнуло болью.

— Спасибо, трогательно — просто пиздец. Сам сочинил?

— Мне помогла Тина.

— В ней умер Уитмен. Господи, что случилось со старыми-добрыми поздравлениями в духе _«Моя любовь как свеча — если ты забудешь о ней, она спалит твой ёбаный дом»_?

— Я решил приберечь его на следующий год.

— Жду с нетерпением.

Он не лукавил: ему хотелось, чтобы Ричард оставался с ним и дальше. Порой любовь — это букеты роз и кольца на пальцах, но иногда — огнестрельные ранения и шутки, разделённые на двоих. 

После наркоза снова хотелось спать. В палате было светло и тихо. В окне начинал медленно брезжить рассвет — розово-алый, словно сердца на валентинках, словно артериальная кровь.

— Не так, наверное, ты хотел провести этот праздник, — пробормотал Гэвин, закрывая глаза.

Ричард потянулся к нему и принялся перебирать его волосы пальцами.

— Нет, почему же, — мягко сказал он, и в голосе было слышно улыбку. — Всё именно так, как я себе и представлял.

**14.02.2042**

— Твою мать, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Гэвин, запрокинув голову.

Удовольствие разгоралось и разгоралось, ослепительно вспыхнуло, а потом успокаивающим теплом принялось тлеть внутри. После оргазма по телу волной прошла дрожь. Мышцы охватила сладкая истома.

Оставив на его плече поцелуй, Ричард опустил Гэвина на простыни. Тот расслабленно потёрся лицом о подушку. На коже остывал пот, сознание соскользнуло в тёплую, комфортную пустоту, которая окружала со всех сторон, будто объятие. Ни назойливых мыслей, ни тревоги — должно быть, андроиды переживали нечто похожее во время перезагрузки системы. 

Ричард поднялся с кровати и ушёл. Щёлкнул выключатель, в ванной полилась вода. Хотелось покурить, но Гэвину лень было вставать и тащиться в гостиную в поисках сигарет. Он так и лежал, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь эхом пережитого удовольствия, пока Ричард не вернулся обратно в спальню. 

Знакомое чирканье колёсика зажигалки отозвалось внутри восторгом, сила которого явно была несоразмерна происходящему. Но Гэвин не смог удержаться — тот факт, что Ричард настолько хорошо знал его, подмечал детали, мог предугадывать желания и мысли, всегда действовал как удар под дых. Постоянное напоминание, что рядом был кто-то неравнодушный и внимательный; кто-то, готовый вкладывать своё время и силы, чтобы Гэвину было хорошо. Столько времени вместе, а все эти значимые мелочи неизменно выводили его из строя. 

Когда Ричард раскурил сигарету и молча поднёс её ко рту Гэвина, тот на мгновение ощутил чистый, концентрированный приступ любви. Он уже не понимал, как обходился без неё раньше. Как жизнь была возможна без этого.

Он принял сигарету губами, глубоко затянулся. В спальне было темно. Со стороны улицы по стёклам молотил ледяной дождь. Вместе с потоками воды по улицам весь день текли толпы прохожих — чёрные купола зонтов, спрятанные в шарфах лица. Из приоткрытого окна тянуло сыростью.

— Ты улыбаешься, — сказал Ричард, подаваясь ближе.

— Можешь принять как комплимент. Расстарался сегодня на все лады…

— Ты тоже.

— Я? Да ладно, просто лежал, как бревно, и чиллил.

— То есть всё как обычно.

— Мудила, — засмеялся Гэвин, потянувшись к тумбе у кровати и стряхнув пепел в пустую чашку. 

Ричард легко прихватил пальцами его подбородок, наклонился и коротко поцеловал в уголок губ.

— Мне нравится видеть тебя таким.

— Каким?

— Довольным, — тихо сказал он. — Счастливым.

У Гэвина засосало под ложечкой. Всего на мгновение ему показались, будто его со всей силы толкнули прямо в сердце. Своей простотой эти слова могли бы обесценить всё, что происходило с Гэвином за последние годы, но вместо этого что-то внутри, наоборот, ещё больше оттаяло. 

— Можешь принять как комплимент, — повторил он и, не глядя, затушил сигарету.

Раньше он всегда просто старался вытерпеть каждый день, стиснув зубы. Занять себя работой, не обращать внимания на праздники, не позволять ни слабостей, ни удовольствий, чтобы не дай бог _не привыкнуть._ Теперь же, лёжа в кровати и наслаждаясь чужим присутствием, Гэвин чувствовал необъяснимую связь с этим моментом. Хотелось растянуть каждую секунду, посмаковать каждое чувство. Ни ливень, ни усталость были не в состоянии испортить настроение.

В комнате пахло дождём и дымом. Гэвин потянулся к Ричарду, обхватил его лицо руками.

— С Днём всех влюблённых, — выдохнул он в поцелуй. 

Ричард ответил ему не словами. 

Некуда было торопиться, никто их не отвлекал. На следующий день не нужно было бежать на работу. Из мягкого и невесомого поцелуй постепенно превратился в настойчивый. В теле снова начало разгораться предвкушение. Гэвин выгнулся на кровати, подставляясь под чужой рот.

— Давай, — сказал он, хищно улыбаясь. — Хочу стать ещё чуточку счастливее.

Ричард многозначительно хмыкнул и оседлал его бёдра.


End file.
